The Ultimate Battle
by TheBadgerQueen
Summary: This is a triple crossover of my 3 favorite books;Harry Potter,Twilight,and,of course Artemis Fowl :    Authors Note:I started this fic years ago and just now gained the courage to publish. If you guys like the first chapter i'll publish the rest.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 1:

Things were normal at the Cullen house, at least as normal as things can be in a house full of vampires. Then their fireplace emitted emerald flames and out came a man staggering forward. He was a bald black man with a single gold hoop in his ear, and was dressed in dark blue robes. He seemed ill and was losing a lot of blood. Carlisle and Edward helped him to their perfectly white couch.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Bella

"He seems to have been attacked", Carlisle answered

"I don't believe it", Edward gasped with a look of confusion mixed with revulsion "He's been bitten". They all looked and sure enough there were teeth marks upon the odd man's neck.

"Well he is going to be transforming soon, so let's get him into my office" Carlisle said to Edward, and they took him up there.

The others examined the fireplace. "How did he come through our fireplace?" Nessie wondered.

"Who did he get bit by?" Rosalie said.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Alice frowned. While they pondered this the fireplace glowed with emerald green flames again. This time two teenagers appeared in them. "We are in so much trouble" said the younger of the two. It was a girl with long red hair, but the boy with her wasn't paying attention. He and Nessie had caught each others eye.

"Um…Hi" he said shyly.

"Hey" she responded. They both blushed.

Carlisle came back down the stairs "Edward will look after the man as he transforms" he informed them "Emmett maybe you should help him". He noticed the new arrivals." Hello" he greeted them. "Hi" they said back. Just then the fireplace glowed emerald again, another teenager stepped out. "Nice of you two to just leave me like that!" he said furiously.

"Can I ask a question?" Emmett interrupted "Why the hell are you people coming through our fireplace?"

"Merlin's Beard we're in America", the younger boy exclaimed

"Albus shut up" the other boy said.

"It is one of our means of transportation" the girl said to answer Emmett.

"How do you do it?" Esme asked.

"Magic" the older boy said simply. "My name is James by the way, James Potter II.

"What do mean by 'magic'?" Alice asked.

"Well we're wizards" he answered.

"Wizards in big trouble" Albus added.

It suddenly went very cold, even for the cool skinned vampires. They could feel it deeper than their skin, in their chest, in their very hearts. It was a dreadful feeling. Edward came back down, holding an object that looked like a stick. He felt the cold worse than the rest of them. He walked over to the glass wall, and as he watched it frost over with cold, he looked more like a seventeen-year-old human than he ever had. He tried to back away. A dark hooded figure grabbed him by the neck with a grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed hand. The creature drew a slow, rattling breath, like it was trying to suck more than air from its surroundings. Edward used the stick he still clutched in his hand to poke the thing holding him. It released him, and he fell to the ground, whimpering. "Help her" he whispered "She's coming, and she needs help". While he told them this another hooded figure came to him and drew breath. Everyone was to shocked to do anything.

There was a bang on the door. "Help her", Edward repeated. Esme obeyed and opened the door. A woman with very bushy brown hair came in. She froze at the the site of the Cullens. For a moment it looked like she was going to turn around and run away, but then she saw the hooded figures over Edward. She pulled out a stick not different than the one Edward had, and muttered _Expecto Patronum_, a silver otter erupted from the end of it. The little otter chased the figure away. The woman walked over to Edward, who was lying on the floor, waved her stick again and produced a bar of chocolate. She handed it to him. Edward shook his head.

"It will make you feel better" she said softly.

"I'm not a big fan of human food" he answered.

"Okay" she nodded her head understandingly.

"So you know what we are?" he asked her. She nodded.

"You are a witch?" She nodded again.

"What was that?" Edward looked up at her; her expression was anxious and angry.

"It was a Dementor" she answered "It is a very dark creature that takes the happiness out of you".

The three teenagers were trying to sneak out without her noticing. The girl tripped and stubbed her toe on the table. "Ouch" she said through gritted teeth.

"Rose?" said the woman who was still examining Edward. She stood up confused.

"Yes?" Rosalie answered.

"Not you" she pointed at the kids who were still trying to leave "My daughter". They froze. "Now mum I know what you're thinking".

"You guys are in so much trouble" she said. What are _doing_ here?"

As these events were unfolding above ground with the wizards and vampires, Captain Holly Short of the Leprecon was having problems of her own. The biggest of these problems concerned a certain teen age genius. Artemis Fowl was currently being treated for his Atlantis Complex at J. Argon Institute and for some reason this was really stressing her out. She supposed it was because she just wanted her friend to be okay. On top of this was the fact that Foaly, the centaur, thinks he has caught on to some other form of supernatural beings that were said to be myth. Vampires. According to Foaly there are many of them, more than you would expect. But the particular clan that fascinated Foaly was in America, in Forks, Washington to be exact. Holly didn't know why this particular group of vampires appealed to him so much nor did she really care at the moment, the only thing she worried about right now was Arty getting better.

Dr. J came out. The little pixie looked tired.

"How is he?" , Holly and Angeline Fowl asked in unison.

" He is considerably well", the Doctor responded. He'll be back to normal in no time, in fact he seems more like himself now". _Oh great_ Holly thought.

" So he can go home?" Angeline asked.

" Not quite". He interrupted her as she began to open her mouth. " We still want to run some test to make sure. You'll be able to take him home tomorrow".

"Can we see him?" Holly asked.

"Of course", Dr. Argon replied.

Angeline and Holly walked in the private room and Holly near burst out laughing. There he was, Artemis Fowl, wearing stripped pajamas and a scowl. The only thing that stopped her from laughing was how _miserable_ he looked. It was so obvious that he was already bored with the clinic. Holly felt bad. Artemis attempted to change his mood when he saw his mother.

"How are you feeling, Arty?" she asked timidly.

"Fine, M-mom", he replied. He looked over at Holly. Angeline realized her cue to leave. She stood up and walked out of the room. Artemis looked at his bed cover silently and Holly just stared at him. Finally Artemis looked up. He took a deep breath.

"I"- he struggled for a moment. "Holly I'm really sorry. You probably thought I was insane!"

"You were insane", Holly muttered.

"I-

She cut him off. "Artemis, don't worry about it". He nodded. Just then Holly's helmet beeped. It was Foaly. She rolled her eyes and opened it. A projection of Foaly's head and torso appeared. He looked over at Artemis.

" How ya holdin' up kid?", he asked.

Artemis rubbed his temple. "Foaly please speak to me in proper English and I'm fine thank you", the Irish youth replied. Foaly chuckled, but did not press it. He had more important matters to dicuss.

"Has Holly told you of my new discovery?" asked a the centaur.

"No" replied Artemis.

"I hadn't got around to it" supplied Holly

"Well I discovered that vampires are not at all a myth" , said the centaur smugly.

"Really?" Artemis sat up interested. " What makes you say that?"

Foaly looked affronted. " I have survailence on every living, or in this case 'unliving' thing everywhere.

Artemis rolled his eyes at the proud centaur. " Go on."

"Well they are really everywhere, really living right among you humans. But this particular group of "Bloodsuckers" that we are talking about live in Forks, Washington.

"And what exactly is so special about them?"

"Now that Master Fowl is what I want you to find out"

" Well", started Artemis. "It seems we have a need to go to America"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Above ground, and some thousand miles away, things were unfolding at the Cullen household. Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens were waiting quietly. Hermione had asked their permission to invite two other people that could help to their house. The Cullens gave their consent and after Hermione stopped apologizing to them and promising to get to the bottom of it, she took some green powder out of her pocket and threw it into the flames. After they turned bright green Hermione, to their utter astonishment, put her head into the fire.

It had been an incredible, but bizarre sight. It seemed that Hermione's body was there, but her bushy brown head had disappeared. The wizard children watched her anxiously. They had got a serious talking to and knew that it was going to get worse when those two other wizards arrived.

They waited for only 5 or so minutes before the flames turned green again and there stood two men. The red-haired man was about to step out, but was caught by the one with black hair and glasses beside him, who just pointed at the white carpet. The men cleaned themselves with the wave of their wands before stepping out onto the carpet. Hermione smirked.

"Hi", Harry greeted the Cullens. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." The Cullens shook both of the men's hands. Harry and Ron then turned to Hermione and the kids.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking directly at James.

"Well, we were really just playing around until we, er, fell into the fireplace" replied James.

"You _all_ fell into the fireplace?" Ron asked skeptically. Rose, Albus, and James nodded.

"That is… the craziest thing I have ever heard." Harry 's lips twitched as though he were going to smile.

"Anyway, Hermione started. " We have a bit of a problem. Kingsley is upstairs right now. He's been attacked.

"By who?'' Ron asked.

" I dunno" sighed Hermione.

"Let's go see him." Said Harry.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Carlisle spoke up.

"Well we have to find out what happened to him!" replied Ron

" I think I may be able to help you there" said an invisible Irish voice. The Cullens and their guest all started as two bodies appeared out of thin air. One was of a pale young man with black hair and a mischievous smile the other was of what appeared to be a female elf. The boy spoke first," I am Artemis Fowl and this is Holly Short and we think we can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Artemis had tried to find out everything he needed to know upon his journey to Forks, Washington. So far he knew that these vampires had a different way of doing things than what the Legends say. He also knew that they'd had their fair share of enemies; from nomad vampires to the clan that call themselves the Volturi. But from what Artemis could see the Cullen Clan tried to live a peaceful life. He just wanted to know more.

However, when he and an invisible Holly(they insisted that Butler stay in the car) reached the Cullen house, they found that the Cullens already seemed to have company. They were having a conversation with the other people , so (invisible) Artemis and Holly snuck through the door. They listen for a while. When the ginger-haired man stated the obvious to the head vampire, Artemis decided it was time to reveal himself and Holly.

" I am Artemis Fowl and this is Holly Short. We think we can help you"

They looked at him in shock for only a second. He supposed that the days events must have helped with the toughness.

"Um, how do you think you can help?" Alice was the first to speak. "Do you know who did this?"

"Well from the research I've done, I have a hunch and my hunches are usually right."

"Research ?" Bella raised her eyebrows. Holly gave a sly smirk. She knew that Foaly, who was watching through a special contact lens that Holly had in her eye, was patting himself on his hairy back.

"Who do you think did it?" asked Esme

"Your Volturi friends" Artemis responded. " I actually believe that they are plotting against you and are using magic(he inclined his head to Hermione, Harry, and Ron) to get what they want.

There followed a shocked silence. Then, yet again the Cullens fireplace lit up green. Out stepped Ginny Potter, clutching a note. She took in the scene before her until she finally caught sight of her husband, best friend, and brother.

" I couldn't find the children and I read your note that you were helping Hermione with something, so I figured you took them with you."

"Actually I—yeah I brought them with me" he didn't want to sell his kids out.

"Well, what's going on?" she asked.

"We don't really know" Ron answered.

"Kingsley Shackobolt has been attacked" Hermione informed her.

"By what?" she asked apprehensively

"A vampire" Harry said.

"Oh my Rowling! Is he okay?" she looked around the room. It was Edward that answered her.

"He's beginning the transformation."

"Into a vampire?" Ron asked. Edward nodded.

"Awesome! We have a vampire as Minister!" exclaimed James. "That is so-" he was cut off by his mothers glare.

"Wait a second" said Hermione coming out of deep thought. "Artemis what by did you mean by the Volturi are using magic? Do you think they are working with wizards?"

"Yes I do" he responded. He was looking at Holly, who had gone very pale. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Artemis, the LEP has been attacked. The building was bombed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was dim and had an eerie sort of feel to it. This was just the way Opal Koboi liked it. Her plan was starting out perfectly. It was a perfect plan if she may say so herself. She wanted to make sure the stupid LEP paid dearly for ever trying to cross her. And she had something special planned for captain Holly Short, that stupid centaur Foaly, and that excuse for a genius mud boy Artemis Fowl.

It was so simple. After she escaped she traveled and observed. What she found was incredible. She swam alongside the Locke ness Monster, though Opal found her a bit dim for her liking. She came across trolls and any other creature humans believed did not actually exist and found two of the best myths the mud men have: Witchcraft and Vampires. Upon analyzing them, Opal learned how very dim Mud people can be. She knew how wrong they were of the fairy race account, but she now knew that humans had the wrong perspective about everything.

It seemed that no matter what the species, you had your good guys and you had the bad asses. Opal's plan was to wrap up all the rogue ones she could find. The problem was that these beings had special powers of their own so that hers didn't faze them. So she was forced to work with them as equals and this fact was irritating the hell out of her. She was discussing things with her commerades.

"Now we all have a single common purpose to come together: to bring down a certain group of people down. And honestly what better way to get this accomplished than to combine our forces and bring them down together." She smiled sadistically.

"I see you point Miss Koboi , but there is one thing we need to establish: making sure we are working on the same terms." Jane responded. Opal really liked Jane, which was very surprising to her, but she guessed it was like the old saying "Great minds think alike". Jane was just as sadistic and psychotic as she was. " You need to know that the Volturi do not tolerate any funny business and if you try you will pay dearly"

"That goes for us as well, we have ways of making you wish the thought had never even crossed your mind" said Doltin Dolohav, her wizard companion.

"Well then" Opal said completely unfazed by the threats. "Since we have that settled let's get f\down to business."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N_: So I wrote this a long time ago and then lost it and now ive found it again. Im really loving the James/Renesmee relationship and I will explore that more. I will also try to up date more often. Hope you guys like it :D_

Chapter 5

"So,do you really think some Death Eater have started a rebellion?", Hermione asked Harry. They were sitting ont the Cullens front steps.

"Maybe, but how? How could we not have known?"

"Well they're being really smart about it aren't they?, Ron said matter-of-factly." I mean they're working with vampires, that's not something they would want us to be aware of.

"You have a point, but if that were true why would they attack the Minister and send him to the Cullens?" Harry contridicted.

"They've probably decided that it's time " to come out of the closet"

"I think there is more to it. I mean think about it. I'm sent on a mission to find out more about the creatures that reside here, and I find a vampire family who just happen to know a pack of "werewolves", not to mention the fact that a teenage geniusand his fairy friend show up and her people are under attack. I just help but think that we're all connected. That ther's an army forming right now and we're all in for the fight of our lives." Hermione said this all in a rush.

"Well we have to make sure that we have a battle coming our way, or if we're lucky we can find a way to avoid the fight altogether", Ginny said . The rest nodded

Inside the houseArtemis and Holly were coversing with Foaly over her helmet intercom in a corner and the Cullens, Jacob and the wizard kinds were talking in a group, except for the two teenagers sitting together on the stairs.

James and Nessie sat together quietly for a minute. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. Until James thought that he should say something. He tried to go for something witty and charming,

"So are you an actual vampire?" he ended up blurting out. She smiled.

"Um sort of. I'm half vampire and half human."

"How exactly does that work?", he couldn't help it he was genuinely curious.

"Well, um, my mom and dad got married while she was still human and, well, did what married people do, and here I am", she said with a sly smile.

"Oh haha very funny," james rolled his eyes. In his mind he was thinking about how he liked her dimpled smile. She caught him starring at her and heat rushe to his face. Nessie noticed Jacob glancing her way and so did James. He had to ask,

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"He's my bestfriend, my 's complicated.", she replied an dsmiled at him again reassuringly.


End file.
